1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of trash cans and more specifically relates to a trash can with a permanent lid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most households in the United States have curbside trash pick-up, and many municipalities have regulations requiring that household trash receptacles be equipped with lids. The trouble is that conventional trash cans typically have separate lids, and these present at least two problems. First, the lids tend to get lost, and without a lid, a trash can is open for raccoons, rats, and other animal pests to disturb. Secondly, the agency that picks up the trash must remove the lid to empty the can; and even with cans that feature permanent, hinged lids, the lids do not remain in the open position for emptying. A suitable solution is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,574 to William L. Redmayne; U.S. Pat. No. 8,317,051 to Jiaming Jin et al; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D292,037 to Paul H. Hanifl. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a trash can system should provide ease of use and secure containment for refuse and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable trash can system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.